A Journey to Heal the Mind
by Unbroken854
Summary: The Warrior is an unknown Time Lord the Doctor rescued from Gallifrey. She's had a rough past, but the future looks bright, as her PTSD is slowly being healed by her travels with the Doctor. But things are changing in her now-happy-go-lucky-life. Will she revert back to her PTSD state, or will there be a light at the end of the tunnel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, super excited to see how everyone reacts to it! This takes place between Martha and Donna. All rights belong to the BBC and Steven Moffat/Russell T. Davis! Allons-y! ~Unbroken 854**

_**A Journey to Heal the Mind**_

_**Chapter 1: I Can't Believe Him!**_

'My name is the Warrior, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and this is my story. I'm writing this in Gallifreyan to prevent the wrong people from reading this, meaning humans. No offense, but this is a story you do _not _want to hear. If you can read this, and you're human, than it's too late for you. The Time Lords, namely Rassilon, are coming for you. They're rounding up all the humans who can read and write Gallifreyan because they're afraid. Afraid of what these humans will become. I am Rassilon's pawn. This is my story.

It started when I was born. I never knew my parents. They abandoned me as a small child. I don't hold it against them; I think they knew what I would become, especially when Rassilon took special interest in me at my birth. I was silent. Who's silent when they're born, besides me? So I was hand-picked to be the hammer and fist of Rassilon, our ruler and dictator. You probably guessed from the name. . . I hid my name. There are no consequences of knowing it; I rather just not have people know it. Privacy thing, you know? Probably not. . . People are so liberal with handing out their names these days. Seriously, it's like you're _asking_ to be scammed or something! No matter, on with the story, like the Doctor says; allons-y!

I'm 854 now; still kind of young for a Time Lord, but old enough to see some pretty horrific things, like the Last "Great" Time War. Did I mention that I was with the Doctor when he pressed the button and burned Gallifrey and Skaro? It's true, when Rassilon finished my training; he set me out on the streets of Arcadia, where the Doctor happened to be passing through. It was three days before he found me, however. A little girl, tired and hungry, with nowhere else to go, I jumped at the first chance I got of a home. Yeah, that was so smart of me, I went through all that training, and I trust the first face I see that showed me kindness outside of the Academy. I was lucky it was the Doctor. _Extremely_ lucky, but that just sums up my life. One big stroke of dumb luck, and because of that, I am currently writing this in the TARDIS under the watchful and caring eyes of the Doctor.'

I set down my pencil. The Doctor preferred to write in pen, which made no sense to me. What if he messed up, what was he supposed to do, scratch it out? I stretched and took a look at the stack of writing I had. The Doctor recommended I write everything down to help ease the stress in my mind. PTSD, he said I had, whatever that means. I tapped the desk rapidly with my left hand, my fingers forming a made-up rhythm.

"Everything alright," the Doctor leaned into my room, his brown eyes wide and concerned. I had been travelling with him for many years now, he knew me very well. It still shocks me that someone cares for me so much. People think the Doctor's bad. Let's just say I'm ten times worse.

"Yeah, I was just about to go to the console room. I've had enough sitting for now." I smiled at him, my heart warm with the love I felt towards this man that rescued me all those years ago. "Now go, I'll meet you out there in a minute; I'm tired of sitting around in my pajamas, so I'm going to change!" I gave the Doctor a mock glare.

"Alright, I'm going! I don't even know why you sleep; Time Lords don't need that much sleep." The Doctor stared at the ceiling as his mind wandered again.

"I have my reasons, now GET OUT!" I started to get out of my seat to chase the Doctor out. He ran out as fast as he could, knowing I'd get my shoes of pain. I'll explain those later. Right now I need to pick out my clothes.

I went up to the closet I had in my room (I could never find my way to the wardrobe) and flicked through the clothes. I saw a pair of black denim jeans and a white t-shirt, but quickly dismissed them when I saw the feminine version of the Doctor's chocolate brown pinstriped suit and tan trench coat. I threw it on and grabbed a pair of black knee-high Converse with blue laces while I ran out to the console room. Well, I say ran. I actually hopped there because I was putting my shoes on.

"There you are, ready to go?" The Doctor was fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS, setting the coordinates to our next adventure and priming the engines. He looked up from his work. "You look brilliant, by the way. Where did you find that?"

"The TARDIS found it, actually. She put it in my closet. You know how she is." I smiled and sat in the crook of one of the tree-like struts that were bountiful in the console room. I looked up at the ceiling and started lightly petting one of the branches. My smile grew as I subconsciously felt the TARDIS's approval. "You beautiful, amazing person," I whispered quietly to her. "Take good care of the Doctor. He needs you."

"I swear it is the strangest thing, you two. You'd think that she likes you better than me." The Doctor looked up at my high position and gave me his signature, dorky grin. Oh, how I loved his grin. I've been all over Time and Space, and I still think that his grin is the most beautiful thing in all of creation. I never tell him, but so far I think that his current regeneration is the best. I still missed Rose, though, and I could tell everyday that he'd do anything to get her back. I would, too. Rose and I had bonded like I had with none of the other companions. Martha had been okay, but I was still reserved and snappy from the recent loss of Rose. Things are getting better, sort of. "You're thinking about Rose, aren't you?" The Doctor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How could you tell?" My gaze moved from the TARDIS to the Doctor's dark brown, espresso eyes. I could see all the sadness in the universe, and yet, there was still that spark of hope for a better day. My light, ice blue eyes were still bright and young compared to his.

"Your eyes, they look older. Too old," the Doctor looked serious now. He was truly concerned for me, and he always has been since day one. But I still can't tell what he's thinking. His mental shields are too strong.

"I know, Doctor. . . But I can't get over the fact that she's stuck in a parallel universe. She actually cared for me, unlike the others. I mean, Susan and I got along, so did me and Sarah Jane, and Romana and I had our moments, but Rose was like a sister to me. A sister I will never be able to replace." I could feel my anger levels rising. How dare he act like he wasn't close to Rose, HOW DARE HE!

"I'm not asking for that, but I think it's time you moved on."

"Oh, like you haven't moved on." I instantly regretted saying that. No, wait, scratch that, I didn't. I was too angry to not regret it at the moment, but I knew it would come back and bite me in the butt later.

"You, room, now. You should know better than to speak to me like that." He pointed at the hallway. I had gone too far this time, and I knew that I had.

"You're not my father." I retorted and glared at him. Okay, _maybe_ I was acting more like a rebellious teenager instead of the adult I was, but honestly, I've always been a slow person maturity-wise.

"But I may as well be. Now you will listen to me!" I slide off my perch, knowing that things would get ugly if I didn't listen.

"Whatever you say, Doctor." My voice was filled with acid as I walked past him, mentally slapping myself for being such an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have said that, but honestly, I can't control myself when I get angry. It's one of my many downfalls that have nearly gotten me killed. When I got to my room, I opened the door and slammed it shut, knowing it was childish behavior, but not caring. Why would I care about my actions if my feelings were hurt by the person I cared for the most?

**Dun, dun, DAAAAAAAN! Looks like our friend the Warrior has a bit of a rocky relationship with the Doctor, and maybe some confused feelings. No, they aren't related, if you're wondering. I have no clue where their relationship is going, so it'll be fun to find out! Thanks for reading, my lovelies! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Auve roir! ~Unbroken854**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut, I'm back! Yay, chapter two is up, I've never been this committed to a story, and it's extremely exciting! Maybe this is the beginning of a successful writing career, who knows? As always, I don't own Doctor Who, just my OC, the lovely Warrior! Have fun reading, my lovelies! Special shout outs at the end to those who leave reviews! Lots of love! ~Unbroken854**_

_**A Journey to Heal the Mind**_

_**Chapter Two: Adipose? On Earth?**_

'Maybe I should speak of my life before I met the Doctor. It consisted of constant fear, constant work, and constant uncertainties. I never knew what came next. One thing's for certain, Rassilon was training me to be the most deadly person in the universe. I didn't want to be the most deadly person in the universe. I just wanted to be normal. So I rebelled whenever they tried to train me. That's what got me kicked out of the Academy. My constant rebelling, it's also what gets me in trouble with the Doctor, but more on that later!' My pencil stopped before I could continue writing. I could feel tears coming on and I quickly moved my journal out of the way before I could smear the lead with my inevitable crying. I had been doing so well with fighting off my temper and my past, and I had ruined it with the stunt I pulled today. I got up from my seat. I knew what I needed to do. . . .

. . .

"Better now?" The Doctor asked, giving me an expectant look.

"Yeah. . ." I sniffed a bit. I was barely holding back the tears now. Before I completely lost control, I ran up to the Doctor and gave him a bear hug. "I'm sorry I said the things I said, it was wrong of me, and I knew it was. I just wasn't thinking straight at the time. You taught me better than that, too. Please forgive me," the tears finally came, and they started streaming down my face.

"Sh, it's okay, don't worry, I forgive you." The Doctor started rocking me slightly from side-to-side, like he did when I was younger and I ran to him needing comfort from a nightmare. I heard him starting the gentle strains of a Gallifreyan lullaby that I always heard chorusing in my head. It calmed me instantly. I pulled out of the hug, tears stains on my face, and a runny nose to prove I had been crying not five seconds earlier. I couldn't stop staring at him and when I realized this, I quickly moved my face from view, desperately trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my face. My hearts started to race slightly, and I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't notice. Things were awkward enough between the two of us, without my awkward feelings getting in the way. I could tell that the Doctor didn't have feelings for me. I was like a daughter to him, I could see it in the way he treated me. But that didn't stop me from loving him.

"So," his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Lots to do, where would you like to go," he placed me in the crook of one of the tree-like struts.

"I don't know. . ." My mind wandered for a bit. "Let's go to Earth. I don't care what year, I just want to see Earth again. . ." My head dropped again.

"Earth it is, then! Allons-y!" He flipped the engine switch and we were off, a whole new adventure waiting for us outside the TARDIS doors when we landed. . . . When the TARDIS landed, I didn't know what to expect. It was Earth, in the year 2008.

"Why did you land us here, girl?" I asked the TARDIS quietly, slightly stroking the door frame.

"Right," the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS. "Let's do some investigating, shall we?" There was that signature dorky grin again.

"Yeah, but what are we investigating—" My sentence was cut short when an adipose walked by. "Well, there's something you don't see every day." The adipose was being chased by two men clad in black. The Doctor and I quickly ran back into the TARDIS until they were gone. "That was close," I said in a quiet, breathy voice.

"That was an adipose. What are they doing here on Earth . . .?" The Doctor's mind was wandering off again, I could tell by the spacey look in his eyes.

"Oi, Physician," I snapped my fingers in his face. "Don't get all spacey on me!"

"Right, sorry," he apologized when he crashed back into reality. "Now then, adipose running around on Earth! Where would they originate?" He quizzed me. Why must he quiz me at the worst possible time? I looked around and a saw a very helpful billboard.

"They'd come from Adipose Industries." I looked the Doctor straight in the face when I told him. "How'd you figure that out?" He had an extremely confused look on his face. Guess he wasn't expecting me to get it right. "Look behind you," I had a no-duh tone in my voice, "it's called a billboard, dumbo. We should start there." I walked off.

"Whoa, wait, where are you going?" The Doctor asked my retreating figure.

"To Adipose Industries," I gave another reply in my signature no-duh-it's-obvious voice. "Where are you going?" I love teasing the Doctor.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. . ." He caught up to me. "By the way, you need to think of a pseudonym."

"Good point. . . What do you think I should do this time?" I looked at the Doctor. I was never too good with coming up with names, so often times I just asked the Doctor to chose a name for me. The Doctor and I walked in silence for a few moments while he thought of a suitable answer. "How 'bout Jenny," he asked a big dorky grin on his face again. "Jenny Lauri!" He looked at me, an expectant look on his face.

"Jenny Lauri it is, then!" I gave the Doctor a cheerful smile. "Nice choice, Doctor, you did a good job." I started laughing, and the Doctor joined in. I love these moments, these simple moments of close companionship. I held them close to my heart, because I never knew when my life could fall apart at the seams. I continued walking hand-in-hand with the Doctor, a quiet and content smile on my face. To the entire world, we just looked like a happy couple out for a stroll. If only that were true, because it isn't, much to my annoyance. Did I really just think that?

"Ah, here we are, Adipose Industries!" The Doctor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts again. "Come on, we'll go in around the back." He led me away from the busy street to a back door, which he quickly opened via his sonic. We walked through the basement, passing by security with the psychic paper, both of us claiming to be health and safety. Once we got to the presentation of the product Adipose Industries was selling, which was a diet pill.

"Health and safety," I said, holding up the psychic paper to the camera guy.

"Film department," the Doctor explained. The camera guy ignored us as we watched the presentation intently. During the presentation, I decided to open the psychic link that I shared with the Doctor.

_That lady's lying through her teeth about how that pill works, lots of big fancy words, but none of them are relevant._ I mused.

_Good point, good observation._  
'Thank you.' The presentation ended while I was still mulling over what Ms. Foster was saying. 'Come on, it looks like we'll need to talk to some of their clients.' I got up from my seat. "Thank you for your time." I walked out with the Doctor in tow.  
"Wait a second!" The Doctor halted.  
"What is it this time?" I had a frustrated tone of voice.  
"I'll need to create a tracking device."  
"We'll do that after we get the list, now come on, dumbo." I grabbed him by the wrist and attempted to drag him.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" The Doctor slipped his wrist out my grip.  
"Wait, I have an idea!" I stopped.  
"What is it?" The Doctor looked genuinely curious.  
"I'll go and tinker around with an adipose tracker, you go get that list. You work better with people than I do. Now, off you pop." I made a little shooing motion. "I'll be fine on my own."  
"Alright, I'll trust you this one time, but make sure that you accidently didn't rig it explode if I knocked it wrong!" He pointed a finger at me.  
"Yes sir!" I stood at attention and saluted him, which I knew would spite him.

"Must you do that?" The Doctor groaned.

"Yes I do!" I gave a large grin and started marching off, "later, Doc!"

_ Doctor, where are you? The tracker is finished._ I called out.

_ I'm just now leaving Adipose Industries; I'll wait for you here._ The Doctor responded, but it was a bit fuzzy.

_ Hey Doc, you're breaking up, I'll talk to you when I get there._

_Well hurry up, then!_

_ Alright, alright, alright . . . _I got up from my spot on the TARDIS console floor and walked over to Adipose Industries.  
"Took you long enough," the Doctor scolded me when I got there.  
"Oi, I saved us a lot of time, now quit your complaining, who's the first person on the list?"

_**Muahahahaha! Cutting this chapter short! Guess who's coming in the next chapter! Love Donna, she's going to have so much fun with Warri and the Doctor! :)**_

_**Special shout-outs to StarlightGilgalad for her lovely review and to BattyCrash for her support! Lots of love, Star and Batty! I'm blowing kisses to you two from here, and throwing virtual cookies! Until next time, my lovelies! Love to you all! ~Unbroken854**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, it's me! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet, but I have SEVERE writer's block! I feel so bad, once I get past the block, I PROMISE that I'll post the new chapter! Thanks for all the love and support! :)**_

_**~Unbroken854**_


End file.
